The present invention relates to a new and distinct Tricyrtis, and given the cultivar name is ‘White Wave’. Tricyrtis is in the family Liliaceae. The plant is mutation of Tricyrtis ‘Imperial Banner’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,956). It was found in tissue-cultured material in Canby, Oreg.
Compared to Tricyrtis ‘Imperial Banner’, the new cultivar has creamy white centers and green margins rather than leaf centers streaked creamy white.